The present invention relates generally to multi-signal receivers, and more particularly to updating processing parameters for multi-signal receivers.
Conventional wireless receivers often use noise and/or data covariance information in the form of a covariance matrix to suppress interference between multiple received signals, i.e., multiple sample sets of a single transmitted signal, multiple different signals, or any combination thereof. Examples of interference suppressing receivers include chip equalizers, RAKE receivers, Generalized RAKE (GRAKE) receivers, single-input multiple-output receivers, multiple-input multiple-output receivers, etc.
As well understood in the art, interference suppressing receivers require accurate tracking of the covariances in the covariance matrix. Tracking the covariances often requires highly complex computations due to the large number of received sample sets. These complex computations often restrict a wireless receiver's ability to accurately track and utilize the signal covariances. For example, a wireless receiver may implement a reduced number of covariance updates to reduce receiver complexity. However, this reduction may limit the accuracy of the covariances used to process the received signal. As such, the wireless industry continues to look for ways to improve the operation of interference suppressing receivers.